Typically, electronic devices are known in which a pressing member is fixed on a substrate and presses a heat receiving portion of a heat pipe or presses a heat releasing block thermally-linked to the heat receiving portion against an exothermic body.
With regard to such electronic devices, there is a demand for preventing the pressed state of components achieved by making use of the pressing member from undergoing variation.